Project: Gateway
by xSkelly101x
Summary: When secret organizations begin to attack and the world is thrown into chaos, what can be done to prevent any further destruction?


**I would just like to thank you for giving this a chance/read. This is my first time ever writing a story so if you have any advice please share.**

Prelude: Search

"Good morning handsome." A female voice said in the darkness. As a scruffy faced man starts to open his eyes he sees the blurry outline of a blonde woman. "Morning" the man said in an extremely tired voice. He begins to sit up and rubs his eyes. As he finishes he stares at the woman in front of him "Every morning I get to wake up to someone more beautiful than the sunrise." He says with a smile. As she smiled she asks "what do you want to do today?" "We should do some sightseeing, we are in Greece after all" he replied. "I'll look up what we can see" she said. "Okay, I'm going to shower. I'll meet you by the bar in about thirty minutes" he replied as he began to get out of the bed and head to the shower. The woman left her room and started walking down the hall. The long corridor seemed to have never ended until she came to a set of double doors. She opened them to a bright light glaring at her. She quickly took a deep breathe "the ocean breeze feels amazing" she said while exhaling. As she was walking outside on wooden boards she went to the end of it where there was a short wall with a rail to keep people from falling into the sea. She placed her hands on it and looked down. She starred in amazement at the ocean. As she watched the waves crash from the cruise ship she could see every creature nearby. The sun glittered off the ocean and waves as they danced off the boat. Arms quickly wrapped around her and lifted the woman up. Screams could be heard followed by laughter and she was being spun around. "Stop it Kolt!" The woman yelled while laughing. "I've always loved your laugh." Kolt said while holding her and smiling. "Look, we are passing the ruins from the battle of Ilios." Kolt exclaimed in excitement. "We should be coming up on the famous statue soon." Kolts lover said. "Until then, why don't we grab a couple drinks?" Asked Kolt. "Lead the way, my love" replied the woman. They walked hand in hand to the bar. "Two glasses of red wine, your recommendation, please" Kolt said in a calm manner to the bartender. "Right away sir" he replied while grabbing glasses. The bartender grabs a beautifully decorated bottle of red wine and began to pour the drink into two separate glasses. "To us" Kolt exclaimed. "To us handsome" she replied while clanking her glass against Kolts. As the couple began to drink their wine a loud hover could be heard from a distance. "Wonder what that noise is" questioned Kolt. The noise quickly grew louder every second. "Let's go inside Kolt" his lover said. As they started to walk to the entrance of the cruise ship the wind began to pummel the couple. "What in the world" screamed Kolt so he could hear himself. Suddenly a helicopter began to hover above them. Ropes suddenly dropped from the helicopter and men dressed in all black started to slide down from the ropes. "Baby run inside now and lock yourself in the room" demanded Kolt. "Come with me" she screams. Suddenly a loud thud can be heard and Kolt falls to the ground as one of the men stood behind him with the butt of his gun covered in blood where Kolts head was. Screams could be heard from the opposite end of the boat and gunshots echoed. Kolts lover ran inside to get away from the attackers screaming. The doors swung open with gunfire coming in from the windows. As she was running to her room she looked behind and seen people being grabbed and taken outside the ship. As she finally got to her room she opened the door and quickly slammed it shut. She darted her head around in a panic to look for a place to hide. Her eyes fixated on the bed and she darted for it. Before she could even slide underneath the doors blew up with an explosion scaring her to her knees. Fearful to look back she kept her hands holding her head down in a defensive position of fear. More explosions could be heard and felt and they shook her. Suddenly her arm way grabbed and she let out a loud scream. A man dressed in all black with his face covered by a black face mask with a strange symbol on it. The man quickly punched her and knocked her out instantly and threw her over his shoulder. Kolt starts to regain consciousness but the panic leaves him more confused and groggy. He begins to look up at the helicopter and sees his girlfriend being carried away into the helicopter. "Isla!!!!" Kolt screams reaching up to his love. Another explosion happened and sent him flying inside the ship. Kolt tried to stand up but slips hitting his head off a table knocking him out again.


End file.
